This invention relates to slant axis rotary mechanisms for use as engines, pumps, compressors, or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to improved housing constructions for such engines.
The formation of housings for slant axis rotary mechanisms is difficult, particularly in four-cycle mechanisms, because the surfaces are not cylindrical. The general desire in the formation of mechanisms of this type to have scratch marks formed during the machining operations oriented at approximately 90.degree. to the direction of seal travel provides a further difficulty. Because of this desire, the side walls of the housings must be machined in a generally radial direction. The need for relatively sharp corners at the interface of the side walls and the inner or outer peripheral spherical wall in such mechanisms, provides a further difficulty. If the corners are not kept sharp, difficulties in sealing the mechanism will take place. Lastly, it is highly desirable that the number of elements forming the housing be kept at a minimum to eliminate leakage paths and for the sake of general economy.